Along with the advance of technology associated with various moving objects such as an atmospheric aircraft, for example, unmanned reconnaissance aircraft, a drone, and a precision guided weapon, a spacecraft, for example, a satellite and a lunar lander, a soccer robot, and an unmanned submarine, there is a need for a technology for efficiently controlling a moving object.
In particular, it is necessary to accurately move a moving object from a start point to a target point. To this end, there is a need to move a moving object to a target point at a desired angle.
Although various trajectory guidance algorithms have been introduced to move a moving object to a target point, there is no technology to accurately enter the target point at a desired angle.